Choices
by XlittlexninjaX24
Summary: A lovely Yuffentine. The sequel to Alibi 'cause I don't seem to grasp the meaning of oneshot. R&R Pwease! Rated K Because there might be language later... DISCLIAMER:IDONTOWNFFVIIORYUFFIEORVINCENT!WHYDOYOUGUYSKEEPASKING!GEEZ!
1. Arrangement

_I hated him._

'No, Father. I _do not _wish to marry.' I said, desperetly hoping it would be the last word. I was growing far past tired of this.

'You_ will _marry, Yuffisca. This is your last chance. I do not care if you _wish to_ or not. Kimico? Bring in the last suitor. _**Last chance.**_' He whispered fircely, throwing me a dreaded death glare. Kimico opened the door and sheperded in a reasonably handsome-- but never quite good enough-- man. I granted him a steady blank expression.

'Lord Kisaragi. Princess.'

UGH.

_I hated suitors._

He inclined his head in an elegant sort of half-bow. I nodded toward him.

' You may rise.' Father said quietly, with a great bit of authority shoved into those three words. As he did as instructed, I caught a scent from his hair. An oddly familiar scent like a distant dream. A distant memory.

Gunpowder.

I closed my eyes to stop the threatening tears dead in their tracks. I stared to the steady brown floor,' Age?'

'Twenty four, Princess.'

'Profession?'

'Weaponry, Princess.'

'What sort?' I asked, the previous answer pricking the blood of my interest. He seemed different in some way...

'Short range. Shurikens and such. But I need not tell you of those, shall I? You know that lot of weaponry...' He trailed off. I started to ask his name after a moment of silence.

'Princess?'

I looked up, his voice catching my attention.

'Yes?'

'I was told you had children...?' He said, a half question.

'Mhm.' I said indifferently, fixing him in eye contact. Maybe he wasn't different. But I swear I saw him flinch.

'You are their mother?' Where was this going?

'Mhm.' I didn't like where this was going...

'Who is their... father?' He half asked, again, probably wondering if 'father' was the appropriate word. I paused before answering, letting this sink in. Coming to the realization that their father was dead.

'Vincent Valentine.' I said, voice as steady as I could possibly make it, swallowing the burning in my throat. I saw his face without looking. Don't show emotion.

'Name?' I asked, changing the subject before this went further than I could control.

'Itatchi Tuesti.' I knew he looked familiar! Tuesti was Reeve's... I looked at Father, who nodded encourangingly at me. I looked interestingly at Itatchi. I then noticed the colour of his eyes. They were blue.

Eletric blue.

Burning blue.

Mako blue.

I attampted a small smile, completely awar that that was all I could manage. I earned a smile back, assuming I was convincing.

'Arigato, Tuesti-san.' I said quietly, inclining my head ever so slightly.

_I had no idea what I was doing._

'Yes, Kimico.' I mumbled, pulling a dress over my head. The dress. It was red-- I wouldn't have it any other way.

What was I doing?

'Are you sire you wish to do this, Princess?' she asked, beginning to slather makeup on my face all too soon. I insisted that Kimico was the only person to help me prepare for today. And Father knew that even agreeing to this was a fatal strech for me, so I was allowed anything I truely desired.

'Do I really have a choice?' I said, a bit sharply,' My kids can't go without a dad forever. Godo won't want to rule Wutai forever. I have to accept the inevitable eventually.'

'But Princess --'

'I know, Kimico. Even if I didn't want this, Father needs it. Wutai needs it. 'Sides, Itatchi is sweet. Father likes him. Suki and Noctis LOVE him. And he's the only one I liked. Even a little. I don't want this, Kimico. But there are things more important than what I want... My responsibilities are what I live for now.'

'Yes, Princess...'

I wanted so bad not to be a princess...


	2. Hidenka Yuffisca Kisaragi Tuesti

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FFVII or anything related to it. Only this plot, Asukiora Mailyne Kisaragi-Valentine, Noctis Rayne Kisaragi-Valentine, and Itatchi Damen Tuesti.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, but I was gounded...-smiles sheepishly- I hit my little brother in the eye with a shoe... Heheh... Anyways... ENJOY!!

_This was my new name._

Itatchi began.

'This woman, I marry  
No matter what the health situation is  
I will love this person  
Respect this person  
Console this person  
Help this person  
Until death  
Protecting fidelity  
I swear.'

'Groom, Itatchi Damen Tuesti, you this woman marry and become her partner.  
Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?' Father said, directing his eyes to Itatchi.

'Yes, I promise.'

'Yuffisca?'

I looked up. Father smiled at me. That smile said 'Go on, it's alright.'

'This man, I marry  
No matter what the health situation is  
I will love this person  
Respect this person  
Console this person  
Help this person  
Until death  
Protecting fidelity  
I swear.'

'Bride, Hidenka Yuffisca Kisaragi, you this woman marry and become her partner.  
Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?'

'Yes, I promise.' My voice cracked.

'I now pronounce you man and wife. I present you, Wutai, Hidenka Yuffisca Kisaragi-Tuesti and Mikoto Itatchi Damen Tuesti.' Father finished, smiliing broadly.

I gave an incredibly small smile. As he leaned in, his lips gave wind to my ear,' This is what you want?' I kissed him softly.

'It has to be.' Regret filled me and overfloed through my eyes.

-_I'm sorry, Vincent... They can't live without a father forever...-_

_We talked later on._

'You are Reeve's nephew?'

'Yes. Uncle said he needed to speak to you. Said it was really important that you call him.' He was so serious and formal.

'Alright.'I said quietly, phone already in my hand.

'_Ring!!'_

_'Ring!'_

'Reeve Tuesti.'

'Reeve, it's Yuf--'

'_Yuffie?!'_

'Yeah?'

_'Oh, Shiva, Yuffie! You've had me worried! Where have you been?! I've been calling for weeks! It's like you've disappeared!'_

'Oh... I've been... busy lately.'

_'With?'_

'A wedding. You didn't know?'

_'About?'_

'About Itatchi.'

_'My nephew's name is Itatchi. He said he'd be seeing you soon and-- __**Your **__wedding?'_ He was quick.

I paused.

'Yeah.' I finally said.

'_To my nephew.' _It wasn't a question.

'Yeah.'

_'Oh, no, Yuffs...'_

'My coronation to take Wutai is in four months.'

'_But we think we may have found him...'_

'You--you what?'

_'We think we found him, Yuffs, yeah. But the chances that he's alive... They're....'_

'Not good, are they?'

_'They-- no... they aren't...'_

I pursed my lips.' Get here to get me ASAP, Reeve. I want to find him-- alive or not.' He paused, btu finally said yes and closed the line. I listened to the sweet silence, thinking of what always had filled my void-- Him.

_Soft footfalls greeted the wooden floors. _

'Reidou? Daifu?'(Mother? Father?) The words danced down tha hall, breaking into my red void.

'Hai, Suki?' (Yes, Suki?)

I looked over, it being rather late in the evening, to see my six year old daughter in tears, surely plagued by a nightmare, looking utterly terrified.

'Fuka maboroshi?' (Bad dream?)

'Hai.' (Yes.) She said quietly, climbing into my lap. 'Fuka maboroshi....'( Bad dream)

'Shh...., 'I cooed, smoothing her long ebony hair.'Maro amata raiku goshujin daifu kan.'(You look so much like your father.) I whispered.

'Hai? Daifu Itatchi?'(Yes? Father Itatchi?)

'Ina. Goshujin daifu riaru.'(No. Your real father.)

'Daifu riaru?'(real father?)

'Hai.'(Yes)

'Ikan kari na-me?'(What was his name?) Crimson orbs locked on me. I paused before answering this. It would surely bring a flood of questions. Her father was dead.

'Vincent.'

'Ikan kare raiku, reidou?'(What did he look like, Mother?)

'Kare amai. Kare nagai kuro kami oyobi kurimuson metsuki. Bakari maro raiku. Koede ueito '( He was sweet. He had long black hair and crimson eyes. Just like you. Wait here.) I came back a short time later with a picture of AVALANCHE at the Gold Saucer almost ten years back.

'Kare.' (Him.) I said, pointing to the cloaked figure who was on my arm at that time. I remembered having to drag him everywhere that evening.

'Kare uruwashii.'(He's beautiful.) She said, her little fingers touching the memory.

'Ofu tame fushido motte temae. Satesate nemuri, Mushi.'(Off to bed with you. Sleep well, Little Star.) I said, handing her the picture.

'Satesate nemuri, Reidou.'(Sleep well, Mother.)

**********

A/N:That's it for now! hope you liked it... See that button that says 'Review'? You are now developing the overwheling urge to press it and type nice words in the box that pops up............. GO! (FYI-- I won't keep going if no one reviews....)


	3. Mission Impossible

**DISCLAIMER- Guess what! I STILL don't own FFVII! I bet you thought I was gonna tell you I did! Well, the joke's on YOU, readers! I... still... don't... own... Joke's on me! -SOB-**

**-sniff- Review, would you please? I need some condolence... :'(**

**Chapter Four- Mission Impossible **

My PHS rang at two that morning. I sat up, groaning. Who in Leviathan's name saw it fit to call at two in the morning? I looked at the screen, only to be blinded by the ridiculously bright light.

"Hello?" I answered groggily, my eyes closed tight in attempts to readjust to the dark. My voice came through as more of a 'Hmmmo?'

"Start packing, Brat."

"Huh?" I responded eloquently, opening my eyes.

"I said to start packing, dammit. I know you heard me. I don't have landing grounds in Wutai, and if you think if I'm gonna go to jail to save your ass, you really lost it. I have a family, dammit." That sobered me up.

"Cid?"

"You have two hours! Get packing!"

"Who else is there?"

"No one. Well, Reeve. Why?"

"Is he awake?" I asked anxiously.

"Why?"

"Cid! It's none of your business!"

"Pissy much? Shiva, brat! Yeah, he's up! Here!" There was a knock and then some shuffling.

"Yuffie?" Reeve's concerned voice came through the line to my waiting ears.

"What's going on, Reeve?"

"_You said ASAP!" _Came Cid's voice."Shut up, you dolt!" Reeve shouted at him.

"You _did _say ASAP." Reeve stated matter-of-factly.

"That was like..." I counted on my fingers", _four _hours ago!"

"You said ASAP. You have two hours, Yuff. Get ready."

Itatchi moved behind me. _Oh, S word..._ I thought dismally.

"Who is that?" Itatchi asked, suspiciously.

"...No one."

"They just told you to 'get ready'. Get ready for what?"

"...Nothing."

"Lie." Reeve said urgently. I jammed the PHS under my pillow.

"Who is that?" Itatchi asked again, more demanding.", Yuffie..." He said my name like he was warning me...

"Yuffie?" Reeve said, loud enough for me to hear through my pillow.

"Is that my uncle?"

"No!"

"Lies! Yuffisca! What is going on?" I turned to see him with his arm raised.

"Nothing!" I said, trying hard no to scream. He was really scaring me.

"Go pack, Yuffie!" Reeve said, followed by a click and a dial tone. _Oh, shit._

"Yuffisca!"

"What?" I screamed at him, feeling my face get hot.",Don't you raise a hand at me!"

"I _own _you! You are _my_ property! I can do _WHATEVER I WANT _to you!" And he hauled back and _hit me._ Tears pooled in my eyes.

"I am _no one's property!_" I shouted.", How dare you!"

"Do not defy me! Your father _gave _you to me as a _gift! You_ are _mine!_" And he hit me again. And again. I fell off of the bed trying to get away from him, and sat on the floor in a mess of sheets and tears with Itatchi standing over me possesively. I tried to breathe, and found myself gasping through the salt water running down my cheeks.

"Reidou?"

"Noctis?" Itatchi aknowleged Vincent's son, who was standing on the other side of the door, sounding slightly distressed, even when muffled by the wooden door.

"Papa... Where's Mamaa?"

"She's in here." He responded calmly, rationally.

"Is that her crying?"

"Erm... No." He glared at me, probably telling me to shut up with his mind. For the sake of my son, I tried.

"Who is it, then?"

"The television."

"What's Mamaa doing?" Suspicion creeped into his voice. Smart boy.

"She's asleep." He said dismissively.", You should be too, son."

"You _aren't_ my father." He said scornfully. I smiled. Good boy. And I heard him walk back down the hallway. Itatchi looked at the door quickly, and then returned his attention to me. Some morbid part of me wondered what I would do right now if I weren't so _scared_.

"What did my uncle say?" He demanded. I glared up at him as bravely as I could manage, which I imagined wasn't much.

"What? Did? He? Say?" His tone dropped dangerously, reminding me of Vincent's when he was warning Reno to keep his hands off of me or he'd have his head on a platter.", YUFFISCA."

I breathed. I tried to breathe calmly, to come up with a good lie. A good, convincing lie. I could tell him Reeve wanted me for a mission. No. Itatchi would want to know what the mission was and why he chose me for this mission. And even if I made it through that round, he'd research it. He'd call people. He'd ask Father, he'd call Reeve. What would I do then?

I could tell him that his uncle called to congratulate us on our marriage, and apologize for not being there. He'd ask why he called at two in the morning. He'd ask why he didn't call his nephew, instead of me. Different time zones? That wouldn't work. It was still an indecent hour where headquarters was. He'd ask questions. Too many questions. He was clever, he was smart, and there was no way around him. He was _too smart_.

I didn't know what to do!

He breathed in and out one time, heavily.", Yuffisca. I'm not waiting for you to answer. Answer me _now_."

I breathed in quiet, shallow gasps.", I'm leaving."

"Why? What business has my uncle with _you_?" He said, disbelieving and incredulous, and _harsh_. I stared at him.

"I'm leaving." I said again, with a bit more courage.

"No, you aren't. Not without telling my why." He said forcefully. I stood up to face him.

"I may come and go as I please until my coronation. And you can _shove it_. Oh, and I'm taking mine and _Vincent's_ children with me." He took a step back. I breathed a ghost of a humourless laugh. ", And I swear to Leviathan if you _ever_ raise a hand to me again, I'll be go out of my way to make your life _hell_. And if you ever touch Vincent's children, I _will _kill you." I said dangerously.",I'm going to pack."

I packed my bag, and Suki and Noctis' bags, and I carried my sleeping children and our luggage out of the palace.

Father didn't say a word when I passed him. Instead, he called me a car.

**So, that's it. What did you think? Originally, I didn't have Yuffie taking her children or Itatchi turning out to be a bad egg, but I (morbidly) liked this version better. Review, please? I still need you guys to make me feel better for me not owning FFVII.**

**Lurve,**

**XlittlexninjaX24**


End file.
